Naruto Next Generation Chapter 1
by Janeta the Shinigami
Summary: Katsu Kiba and Hinata's child  is a the number one female ninja in her year. Its her first day a genin and she gets one hell of a team.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Number One Ninja: Katsu**

The sound of my buzzing alarm clock rang in my ears. I felt around for my kunai knife on my side table. Once I located it I threw it at the alarm clock.

"Damn it! I missed!" I said in annoyance, realizing I was a centimeter off.

"It's a good thing too" My mom said from out in the hallway, she must of heard me express my anger. "That's you fifth one this month. Usually by now your only on your second. You must be improving.

"I hope so, I am a genin starting today after all. I better be better than I was last year!"

"You've always been a good ninja. But please be careful when your throwing knives half asleep."

"Yes mother"

I got up and got dressed in the usual mesh top with a purple tank top over it. Along with black pants and a jacket kind of like what my mom used to wear. My dog, Masa, pulled my kunai out of the wall, where there were about 100 holes from me throwing knives (and missing), and brought it to me. "Thanks Masa, good girl" I said as I scratched her on the head. Masa jumped on my shoulder and I walked out of my room to go eat breakfast. I sat down at the table next to my dad.

"Good morning Katsu" my dad said.

"Hey dad." I replied blandly as I ate my breakfast.

"So today is your first day as a genin. I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you."

"I wonder who your sensei will be. I know most of the people who are going to be teaching the genins this time around."

"Do you really?"

"Yeah, Rock Lee, your uncle Neji, Shikamaru, and some others."

"Are they all good teachers?"

"I would think so. Just beware if you have Lee, he's…um…interesting."

"Is he a good ninja?"

"Yes, he's one of the best."

"I'm sure he'd be fine as a sensei then"

I checked the time and realized that if I didn't leave soon I was going to be late. And there is absolutely nothing worse than arriving late and having everyone look at you, noticing you because your late. Like what Aiko does. Every. Single. Day. " I better get going" I said to my dad as I got up and ran out the door. "Good Luck!" He shouted as I left the house.

I walked down to the academy. Today I start as a genin!

I sat down in an empty seat near a window. A minute later my best friend, Yasuo, came in. "Hey." He sighed as he sat down. "Hey, you seem a bit out of breath" I replied.

"Yeah, you know my family. We really put the fun in dysfunctional" He said. I laughed. It was true. In one minute class would start. Which means in five seconds Aiko will enter.

Five…four…three…two…one.

The door opened and all the boys heads turned. I rolled my eyes. The next couple minutes would be boring. Yasuo's mouth would be too busy hanging open and drooling over Aiko. All the guys would. They were all completely infatuated with her. And, well I don't have a lot of friends that are girls. Aiko's not even a good ninja. Actually, she's one of the worst. But she's pretty so all the guys want to date her and all the girls want to be her. Except for me of course. I would rather be top female ninja than the object of all the boys' affection.

Best female ninja in my year. It's a good title. But there's one problem with it. Best female ninja in my year. Not overall. Thinking about this caused me to send a death stare to Kaisho. Kaisho was my only competition for best ninja in my year. He was also sending me a death stare but his eyes seemed different, almost kinder, today. Maybe he was just in a good mood.

Our sensei walked in. "Okay!" He said "Quiet down! Today you will be sorted into teams of three and will meet your senseis!" The room quieted and we all gave him our attention. He went through three teams before I heard my name. "Team 4:" He said. "Katsu, Yasuo and…" Me and Yasuo high-fived. We have always been best friends and we train together anyway so being on the same team is good. Now for the next person…"And Aiko" sensei finished. I slammed my head on the desk. He finished announcing the teams and the sensei's entered and began to take their teams. A guy in a green jumpsuit thingy, orange legwarmers, a vest thingy, and a red shinobi band around his waist. "Team 4!" he shouted exuberantly "You're with me! Call me Lee sensei!" I slammed my head on the table again. So this is what dad meant…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Yasuo**

The dreaded beeping of my alarm clock sounded in my head but I didn't want to get up, I didn't even want to move enough to shut the thing up. It doesn't matter how important today is; can't I sleep for 5 more minutes? Ultimately I decided to lie peacefully in bed for a couple minutes.

"Yasuo! Get your lazy ass out of bed!" My mother yelled from another room, my peace had been disrupted.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm up!" I shouted back.

"Then turn your alarm clock off! You'll wake your sister!" She shouted back hypocritically.

"Your both going to wake Raiko if you don't be quiet." My dad pointed out in his usual level-headed way.

"Oh, right." My mom said realizing that he was right.

I wrenched myself out of bed and got dressed. I tied my brand new shinobi band around my forehead and walked to the kitchen for breakfast. As soon as I sat down Raiko, my little sister, came running down the stair with her arms spanned out wide saying "I'm a bird!" She "flew" into the kitchen and "landed" in the seat next to me. "Good morning Yasuo!" She said over-exuberantly" Raiko is one of the most energetic people I know. I don't see why my mom makes such a big deal out of her getting enough sleep, if anything she could probably use less.

"Good morning Raiko" I replied "Your up early today."

"I wanted too see my big brother off to his first day a genin!" she replied as she swung a piece of pineapple around a chopstick, completely fascinated.

"Well thank you!" I said. As expected the piece of pineapple whirled off the chopstick and hit me in the face.

"Ah! I'm sorry Yasuo!" Raiko shouted.

"Its fine" I replied. "Oh crap! I better get going!"

"Good luck!" Raiko said as I got up. "And don't say crap!"

"But you just did!" I said as I closed the door behind me.

I walked to the academy. It wasn't far from where I lived. When I got there I found the room and sat next to Katsu.

"Hey" I sighed.

"Hey" she replied. "You sound tired"

"Yeah well you know my family." I replied. "We really put the fun in dysfunctional"

And the she walked in. Aiko that is, the most gorgeous girl to ever walk the earth. It was almost impossible NOT to stare. Every boy in the class turned their heads as she walked in. Except for Kaisho that is, Katsu was giving him a death stare. You NEVER want to see Katsu's death stare. If she gives you the death stare, she wants to, and is perfectly capable of, kicking your ass. But Kaisho's stare wasn't as deathly. I didn't pay too much attention though, Aiko was in the room.

Then our sensei from the academy came in. He gave his little speech about being a genin and then he began to read off names for teams. Finally I heard my name. "Team 4:" he said "Katsu, Yasuo" me and Katsu high-fived, we have been best friends since we were kids and we trained together anyways. "and" sensei continues "Aiko." YES! This is great! My best friend and the most beautiful girl in Konoha! This is going to be awesome!

Then we waited for our new senseis. Most of them seemed pretty normal…except for one, Lee-sensei. And, of course, he is our sensei.


	3. Chapter 3

Aiko

"Aiko, Aiko, honey its time to get up." I heard the voice of one of my mom say as she lightly shook my shoulder to wake me up. "mmhhhmmm" I mumbled back as I opened my eyes. "Do you want me to do your hair?" She asked. It was kind of a tradition, whenever there was a particularly important day one of my moms did my hair. "Sure. Thanks, Sakura" I call my parents by their first names, because were just really close like that.

I sat up and my mom put my hair back in a ponytail with the silver hair clip Ino had given me when I graduated from the academy. When she finished and left I got dressed, tying my shinobi band around my waist, they look so weird when girls wear them on their foreheads.

I went into the kitchen, ate a quick breakfast and left. "Good Luck!" Ino shouted as I walked out the door. "Thanks!" I shouted back as I closed the door behind me and made my way for the academy where we would be sorted into teams. I could really care less as long as I'm not with Dog Girl, Katsu. She is such a guy!

I arrived at the academy one minute before we started. I always do this so that I'm the last one to arrive. And when you are the last one to arrive everyone's attention is on you, and I like attention. Today was no exception; as soon as I walked in the room I caught everyone's attention, especially the guys. And when you got it, flaunt it right? So I flirted, flipping my hair and batting my eyes, the whole 9 yards, I love to flirt.

But wait, I thought, there's one person whose attention I don't have. I could sense it; it's like a 6th sense, when someone's attention is directed at someone else I just know it. I scanned the room for this person, it was Kaisho! And he was staring at…Dog Girl! Oh my gosh, Kaisho has a thing for dog girl! I thought they hated each other. But all he was getting back was her signature death stare. So like her, the one chance she has at a boyfriend and she totally ruins it! Oh well, what do I care? Dog Girl's annoying and there are guys a whole lot cuter than Kaisho in Konoha.

Finally the sensei walked in, he babbled on a bit about what it means to be a Genin and all that crap. After a few minutes of that I heard my name, "Team 4:" sensei announced "Katsu, Yasuo and Aiko" My eyes widened. What? This can't be. I am in a team with Dog Girl and Bug Boy. The two weirdest people in my year, and don't even get me started on Lee- Sensei…

Our bushy-browed sensei took us outside and sat us down on a bench. "Okay!" he said "Now I will give you a test of endurance, strength and perseverance to see if you are fit to be a Genin." Katsu and Yasuo just nodded, totally indifferent to yet another test, I however was not. "What?" I said "Another test? Didn't we already take one?" "Ah that was only the beginning!" He said, this guy is way too energetic. "You must take yet another that your truly will judge! This shall decide weather or not you are fit to become Genin!" I sighed. I was bad at tests, especially ones of strength. "All right! First you will walk around the village". Oh not so bad, I thought. But then he continued: "100 times on your hands. My eyes widened. 100 times? He can't possibly expect us to do that! So I voiced my opinion. "What?" I said, shocked. Then Katsu replied: "In order to be a good ninja you have to man up and do what's asked of you." Then she just flipped onto her hands and walked away! A bit rude if you ask me! "Ah, youth" Lee-sensei said. This guy makes no sense.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Reasoning: Yasuo

"Ah, youth" Lee-sensei said as Katsu flipped onto her hands and walked down the street. Aiko and I looked at him weirdly, this guy makes no sense. "I apologize for my friends' rudeness." I said to Aiko as I flipped on my hands to catch up too Katsu. She is so bad with people sometimes…

I caught up to her and waited until we were out of Aiko's earshot before I spoke. Someone had to tell her that she was impolite, and apparently it had to be me. "You could be a little nicer to Aiko." I said. She gave me a puzzled look, obviously not getting what I was saying. "I wasn't being mean," She said without inflection, seriously she did not understand what I meant when I said that. "I was just giving her some girl to girl advice." 'Whoa!' I thought 'Katsu is great with advice, but not the "girl to girl" advice' I obviously had to explain this to her.

"You can't tell a girl to man up! They kind of find it rude." I said.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I don't hang out with girls a whole lot." She replied.

It was true; she grew up with three older brothers and took class with the boys when we were in the academy (for further information on this Katsu will provide a flashback at some point).

"I know," I sighed "but you know Aiko's personality, I know you don't like her but can you at least try to be nice?"

"That is so like you." She said, now I was the one that didn't know what the other was talking about.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Its so like you to defend the pretty girl who thinks you're a freak rather than see your best friends" She said as she sped up, obviously annoyed with me. But I was faster than her and she probably knew that speeding up wouldn't work. I caught up with her.

"Wait," I said. "I'm not siding with anyone. I just want you two to get along. Otherwise we won't do well as a team." I could already see I was going to have to be the mediator here.

She sighed, she got the point. "Fine, but I wasn't trying to be mean." She said.

"I figured but just try to see how she would find what you said rude" I replied. "And does she really think I'm weird?" I added on self conciously

"Yeah," Katsu replied. "Aiko thinks were the two weirdest people, Dog-girl and Bug-boy. And she isn't exactly happy to be in a group with either of us."

"How do you know?" I questioned?

Katsu laughed, "Masa has incredible hearing, and she tells me everything." She said. Masa yipped as she trotted along with us.

I sighed, I guess the chances of Aiko actually liking me were pretty slim.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Argument: Katsu

"Ah youth" Lee-sensei said as I got up on my hands and walked away. I rolled my eyes as I turned around. As I walked Yasuo tried to catch up to me. It didn't take him long at all since he's faster than me, the only real reason I was ahead of him in the Academy was because he can't retain information for his life, he's also not stellar at shuriken throwing. Once he caught up to me he waited a moment before speaking.

"You could be a little nicer to Aiko." He said. I gave him a puzzled look, when was I mean? Maybe I had been a bit cold before but I've barely said anything to her today and what I did say wasn't mean at all in my opinion. "I wasn't being mean" I told him, "I was just giving some girl-to-girl advice" I had to admit, the words 'girl-to-girl advice felt pretty weird coming out of my mouth. "You can't tell a girl to man up!" Yasuo said. "They find it kind of rude."

"Well, incase you haven't noticed, I don't hang out with girls a whole lot" I snapped. I rarely snap at Yasuo. But what I said was true. I guess to explain to you why I almost never hang out with girls I have to do one of those annoying flashback things.

My first year at the academy and I was more excited than anything, I wanted nothing more than to become a great ninja. A couple days into class they separated the girls and boys into separate groups. Once we were separated our sensei spoke.

"Today we will be learning about flower arranging." She said. Most of the girls were excited, but my jaw dropped and my hand shot up.

"Yes Katsu?" she asked.

"How is flower arranging relevant to becoming a Kunoichi?" I questioned.

"Female ninja live different lives than male ninja" she replied.

A little annoyed I said: "You didn't answer my question." I was quite the impertinent child, I still am,

"Excuse me Miss, but would you rather have class with the boys" The sensei asked, apparently she thought I was back talking.

"Yeah." I replied nonchalantly as if this were the answer every girl would give, but apparently, it wasn't. The sensei was serious too. The next day all the other girls went to learn flower arranging and I stayed and threw shuriken with the boys. The guys all thought it was weird at first but they got used to me eventually.

And that is the reason I have almost all guy friends. After that ordeal most girls though I was a freak and were pretty cruel to me. The only girls that weren't mean to me were the Nara twins, but we never saw each other much.

"I know," Yasuo sighed. "But you know Aiko's personality. I know you don't like her but can't you at least try to be nice to her?"

I rolled my eyes. "That is so like you" I replied.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Its so like you to defend the pretty girl who thinks you're a freak rather than see your best friends point of view" I informed him. I sped up, trying to lose him, or maybe at least send the message that I was pretty pissed. I knew he would catch up with me but I was hoping he would get the message and leave me alone for now. But he either didn't get the message or did and didn't care.

'Wait," he said as he caught up to me "I'm not siding with anyone. I just want you two to get along. Otherwise we won't do well as a team." That was so like him, Yasuo, always the level headed, neutral one. I never won my arguments with him, he was too good at reasoning, but this is probably good because he keeps me in check. I sighed "Fine, but I wasn't trying to be mean." I replied.

"I figured but just try to see how she would find what you said rude" He said. "And does she really think I'm weird?" He added on.

I rolled my eyes. Yeah," I replied. "Aiko thinks were the two weirdest people, Dog-girl and Bug-boy. And she isn't exactly happy to be in a group with either of us."

"How do you know?" He questioned me. He didn't believe me! No, he didn't want to. He really, really likes Aiko. I laughed. "Masa has incredible hearing, and she tells me everything." I replied.

Masa yipped as she trotted along with us.


End file.
